Hear Me Roar
by DonnysGirl87
Summary: It has been a long and painful journey for Nicolo Harper. Robbed of his innocence and his childhood, he goes on a vengeful crusade against those who hurt and changed him beyond recognition. However Nicky’s bitten off more than he can chew and it’s going to take the help of four certain turtles to make him see sense. A tall order considering he was ‘built’ as their would be assassin
1. Krangg Hunter

Nobody would have thought, not in their wildest dreams, that the creature ripping apart alien Krangg droids, half metallic, half machine, half reptile was someone shockingly different nine years before. If anything that was the last thing that Donnie even considered as the cyborg ripped yet another Krangg from its robot body. It was brutal. As pink ribbons of wobbly flesh hit the ground the young teen felt his stomach turn. He turned his head and heaved much to his shame. He never thought that he'd actually feel sorry for the Krangg, but he was beginning to lean that way. It was a freaking alien brain massacre down there.

"Oh dude, I think I'm gonna hurl!" Mikey uttered beside him. His baby brother's hand rested on his shoulder as the other was raised to his his mouth. Without a word he allowed himself to be Mikey's support as the younger turtle bent double.

"I know how you feel," he muttered back.

"Well as long you two puke over the side of the building and not my shell," Raphael returned unsympathetically. "If you do I'll beat the green off the both of you."

"Cool it Raph, I don't think it's pretty sight either," Leo hushed. "But in the best interest of everyone, can you two try to refrain from hurling?"

Donnie frowned. "You can't stop a gag reflex Leo-"

"Urgh! Too late!" Mikey groaned as he reached over the side of the building.

"Ah! Mikey gross!"

Donnie held onto his little brother as he retched, making a valiant attempt not to join him as his older siblings frowned.

"Alright! Enough is enough, we need to stop this guy-"

"Why? I ain't got any problems with what he's doing."

"Well I do!" Leo snapped back.

Krangg blaster fire echoed more frequently in the street below and Donnie looked down just as a plasma shot hit the mutant cyborg, richoching off his shell and spinning him about and slamming him face first on the concrete. He winced. As lethal as the mutant looked Donatello was pretty sure the guy wasn't plasma shot proof.

"C'mon! Discussion over, we're stopping this now!"

With that Leonardo was off the roof closely followed by Raphael who threw a sai at a target before he too jumped down. Donnie glanced across at Michelangelo. "You okay now Mikey?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks bro," Mikey pulled away, drawing the back of his hand across his mouth. "Let's get this brain butcher D!" Drawing out his nunchakus the youngest turtle vaulted the roof.

Donnie rolled his eyes at Mikey's choice of words, shaking his head as he hefted his bo staff and swiftly followed after. As much as the fellow mutant's actions turned his stomach, he was equally keen to see this turtle up close. "Let's just hope he's friendly," Donnie uttered as his feet hit the concrete and entered the fray.

HMR*

A few minutes before….

Nicky clambered out of the alley as the small group of Purple Dragons ran away screaming.

"Robo turtle!!"

"Metal monster!"

"Turtle terminator! HELP!"

The mutant cyborg paused on the roof, staring down at his handy work, quirking a wry smile. "Turtle Terminator, heh, I like the sound of that."

Nicky dashed across the roof, using his enhanced strength to leap across to the stair gantry of the adjacent building. It had been a productive night and the adrenalin flooded his veins. He needed to stop but there was still a deep seated need to rip and tear and render and he had already left four sites littered with the remains of his fights with Purple Dragons, low ranking Foot and general low lifes (either beaten unconscious or left to flee for their lives). Dumpsters and trash cans were spilled and dented, building brickwork scarred with his neko te but none of those people had been his primary target. Tonight he was hunting for Krangg.

Nicolo perched on the edge of the third building along the route he'd been taking, scanning the immediate area for any signs of activity. His synthetic right eye glowed a lurid purple. He knew those fleshy brain beasts had a warehouse or two in this vicinity.

A soft beep sounded through his software and Nicky's eyes narrowed. His scanners had picked up something. Nicky bounded across the way and sat poised on the edge of a building as a small group of Krangg droids moved crates from a van into a nearby warehouse. Nicolo didn't really care what was in the crates it was the aliens he was after.

He dropped to the ground, summoning the neko te housed in his cybernetic hand. Nicky tried to take the nearest droid by surprise, snatching it into the shadows but his victim was spotted as it was yanked into the dark putting the rest of the droids on alert. The cyborg hissed a curse under his breath as the first droid fell inert beneath his blade clad hands.

"Come out what is known as the shadows!" one of the Krangg shouted.

Nicky flexed his claws and slid into view, a snarl present on his face. "Gladly," he hissed.

If the Krangg recognised him or not in his present state was unclear but their reaction to his appearance was immediate. Blaster fire exploded all around him. With a roar Nicky barrelled into the fray, blades flashing as he tore at his hated enemy, rending limbs and ripping metal. Hell had undoubtedly broken loose.

The cyborg felt a growl fill the back of his throat as his neko te glinted in the street lights. Claws slashed out, cleaving limbs from bodies, metal skulls from necks and rending fleshy pink brains to shreds. Blaster shots continued to be fired all around him, one striking the metal panel in his shell and twisting him about as it glanced off and landing him face down on the ground.

"You wanna piece of me?!" he bellowed as he lifted himself up, his stance feral as he stared the approaching Krangg down. He was hopelessly outnumbered but it wasn't something that intimidated him at all. These creatures had already taken so much from him and they didn't care, it only fueled the fire that blazed deep within and sent his synthetic eye blazing the brightest purple light. "Come and get me!!"

He barrelled forward without a thought of the consequences, failing to catch sight of the Krangg that had managed to outflank him. Something caught his robotic leg and sent him tumbling and a second later the attacking droid collapsed in a heap beside him, a sai jabbing out of its skull. Nicky frowned looking around before casting his eyes aloft to see four shadows poised on the building he'd been perched upon. His scanners immediately told him they were mutants. Before he could react, the Krangg continued their advance on him, when he looked back they had vanished.

"What the f-"

Cutting his expletive short, Nicky felt a pressure on his shell as he was slammed back into ground. "I ain't your damn doormat Krangg!!" Nicky spat, hefting both hands beneath him and thrusting himself up. There was a startled squeal and the Krangg droid toppled off his shell.

Nicolo twisted about, cybernetic claws raised ready to tear the squirming pink occupant to shreds when an unfamiliar 'sharringg!' met his ears. His eyes snapped up to see the robot's skull lopped from its body and slump to the ground giving the screeching Krangg time to slide out of his reach. "Come back here you slimy sonafa bitch!" He lurched forward only to have a shining katana blade flash in front of his eyes, sending his warning sensors off.

"Let it go," a young but cool and collected voice sounded.

Nicolo glared up and growled. However when he saw who the sword belonged to the cyborg froze. A look of shock took over his features and a red internal alarm was suddenly activated as his cybernetic eye flashed a messages across his view screen. Primary Target Acquired. Core Directive- Destroy.

The breath caught in his throat. Holy shit. Was this guy one of the……? The scowled returned, his stance aggressive once more. He couldn't trust him any more than he could trust anybody else he'd encountered in New York since his return. "Back off!" He snarled, flexing his neko te. "Unless you wanna end up like one of these brain sacks!"

"I don't want to hurt you," the masked mutant turtle responded calmly.

Nicolo lifted himself off the ground, showing the height difference between them at least a head taller. "Nah, sorry don't believe you," the blue eyed turtle didn't even flinch as he took a step closer. Huh, the guy had guts he'd give him that. Nicky was just used to people cowering at his mere appearance. This was different though, he guessed he just wasn't that intimidating to a fellow mutant turtle?

As their mini standoff continued the remaining Krangg began to mass about them and only then did Nicky realise that the blue eyed turtle's other three friends were holding back the alien tide. Various weapons clocked up in his view screen sai, nunchuckus to kursirigama and bo staff to naginata and by the looks of it, these guys knew how to use these weapons well. Yeah, like that really bothered him. What did bother him was how efficiently the Krangg were being defeated. Not killed. Defeated as in letting the slime bags slip away to cause more pain and suffering another day. This was something that Nicky just couldn't tolerate.

The cyborg let out a roar, slashing his claws across Blue's twin katanas taking him by surprise. He staggered back giving Nicky a chance to leap past him letting him gain access to the next nearest turtle, Orange.

"No! Stop!" Blue hollered.

Nicky was on target, ready to cut Orange's shell to leap from him to the Krangg before him when Blue annoyingly shouted a warning.

"Mikey! Behind you!"

The smallest turtle whipped about, looking puzzled more than anything, then shocked as he saw Nicolo bear down upon him. The blade of his kursarigama drawn he caught Nicky's robotic neko te as his fingers sliced down. "Whoa! Dude chill! We're on your side!" He squeaked.

Orange, or 'Mikey' looked younger than Blue and as his blades pressed down on his weapon it was clear he wasn't as strong as the other, Nicky could tell that without his scanners. "The hell you are!" Nicky fumed as a flash of fear streaked across the youngster's face. "You're letting these pink slugs slime their way back to where they came from!!"

Nicky suddenly heard heard the padding of wide feet behind him, followed by the sound of something hitting the ground. His reflexes kicked in a split second too late, a foot connected with his head unbalancing him and his feet were unexpectedly kicked out from under him from the opposite side. The ground came racing up to greet him and the concrete smashed into his cybernetic eye. Warning sensors erupted and his internal view screen warped and blurred out of focus. 'Targeting Systems misaligned,' flickered briefly before syncing out.

"Shit!" Nicky rolled onto his back, glaring at the one who had managed to get the drop on him. Taller than the other two, this mutant wore a purple mask hefting a bo staff, strange choice for someone of his height he briefly mused before scowling, glaring straight into his red brown eyes.

"Mikey, you okay?"

"Yeah D, thanks bro."

Bro? Was that a figure of speech or were they really brothers? Did it matter? Not really. The Krangg were getting away, that was what mattered. Growling Nicky lurched to his feet ready to bowl Purple and Orange over when a thick well muscled arm was crooked under his chin about his neck, yanking him down.

"-the hell?!"

"Don't know when to quit, d'ya big guy?"

"The last thing I am, is a goddamn quitter!!" Nicky bellowed. He hitched his robotic leg back, trying to get some leverage bending to its limit and biting his tongue to counteract the pain.

"You have to stop this."

Urgh, it was Blue again. "I'll stop when I'm dead!" He snapped back.

From the corner of his eye he noted most of the Krangg had retreated. Nicky's temper reached its peak. These four turtles had ruined his hunt. It would be the last time they made that mistake. With an animalistic roar he gripped the arm about his throat and although he could have severed that limb from its owner's body Nicolo's blades retracted back into his metallic hand. As much as he hated these guys right now, something inside him stayed his hand from taking such grievous action. With effort, the cyborg hefted the fourth turtle off the ground behind him and managed to throw his impressive bulk over his shoulder effectively throwing him straight into Blue which felt immensely satisfying.

Hearing the startled cries Nicky left the turtles behind as he crashed into the darkness of an alleyway where he'd seen some Krangg retreat to. But with his scanners on the blink he couldn't see beyond the shadows six feet in front of him. He heard an ominous click and spun about.

"Dude watch out!"

A Krangg blaster exploded on his right and a blur of green and orange tugged him sideways. The plasma shot winged him across the side of his robotic eye instead of between them and a radiating shock of pain burst from his cybernetic wiring into his very brain. The blinding agony dropped him on the spot.

Concerned voices suddenly surrounded him as blackness began to fold in on him. This wasn't good. Nicky grimaced as the pain increased and finally became just too much to bear.

'Don't be gone too long Nicky!'

'I won't mom!'

"I won't mom," Nicolo mumurmed deleriously as the half forgotten memory blurred out of focus.

"Dude, what's he talking about?"

"I don't know Mikey," a large hand was rested gently across his masked brow. "I think his circuitry may be damaged. I need to get him back to my lab."

"No, please," Nicky rasped and consciousness finally slid out of his grasp. Then his world went black.

HMR*

**Notes**: _So yeah, I finally caved and decided to start writing my oc Nicolo's backstory . I'll confess I've been stuck in a rut regarding GP2 I needed to flex my writing muscles and try something that I've never actually done before in the tmnt fandom, write a fanfic centred around an oc . Yeah, I never thought I'd do that either but the bug has bitten me hard and I have been working nonstop on this personal project. And I'm hoping that subconsciously it will untangle all the issues I've been having with GP2 and I can get back on track with it._

_Soooo, apologies to all of you who aren't really into oc oriented fics but this I'll confess has been really helping me out. Nicky and Donnie have been easing me out of a tough time too and I'm extremely grateful for that. Thanks for your patience for letting me indulge myself dear readers._

_Any follows, comments and/or favs are as always very much appreciated _


	2. The Magic Door

9 years before...

When his parents told him that he could do anything for his 8th birthday, there was only one place that Nicolo Harper wanted to go.

"The beach!"

"Let me guess, Long Beach?" His dad said knowingly.

"Yes!!"

"You got it kiddo," his dad chuckled.

If there was one beach Nicky loved more than anywhere else it was Long Beach. The sand was white, the sea was always blue and the beach seemed to stretch on forever. The place almost felt magical. Nicolo adored the ocean and there was no other place he would rather be. The sound of the waves and the feel of the soft sand beneath his feet filled him with untold excitement and joy.

The moment they arrived, Nicolo burst on to the beach with a whoop of glee, ready to throw himself into the surf when his mom pulled him up short. "Hold on there tesoro! Sunscreen first."

"Awww but moooom!" Nicky moaned.

"No buts, you know how you burn in this sun. You inherited your father's skin, not mine."

Nicky rolled his silvery eyes as his mother pulled him over to the beach mats his dad was laying out. He let out an over the top exasperated groan.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Nicolo Don Harper," Mrs. Harper admonished with a serene smile.

She took up one of his pale arms and squirted out a palmful of sloppy sun cream. She slathered it on liberally whilst Nicky wrinkled his freckled nose. "It smells like your shampoo!" The boy moaned.

"Coconut," Mrs. Harper smiled as she continued to apply the cream to arms, legs and back.

"Mom!" Nicky exclaimed at this injustice that kept him from the sea. "I'm wearing a T-shirt! It'll stick to my back now!"

"Oh stop complaining Nicky, you can never be too careful," the last of the cream was rubbed on his freckle strewn face and the boy grimaced as he finally managed to wriggle away, almost losing his blue baseball cap in the process.

"Yuck!" Nicky spluttered. "It's in my mouth now!" His mom giggled as he rubbed his arm across his mouth only to realise that he had only gone and put more of the smelly concoction on his tongue. "Eurgh!! Gross!!" This was the only thing he disliked about the beach, or going out in the sun in general, the seemingly ridiculous amount of sunscreen his mom religiously rubbed over each section of his exposed skin. He supposed every red headed kid had to go through the same treatment.

"Nicky!"

His father threw him a bottle of water which he eagerly drank from before handing it to his mom. "Thanks dad."

"No problem kiddo," his dad grinned. " Why don't you check out that ocean? Let us know how cold it is?"

The biggest smile split Nicky's face, sunscreen ordeal forgotten he hared down to the water's edge with a whoop of glee.

HMR*

Time slipped by far too quickly for the likes of Nicky, who pelted back down toward his parents having made an amazing discovery behind a large sand dune. "Mom! Dad! Mom! Dad!" After a busy day the beach was starting to empty but Nicky still had to dodge around families still trying to get the most out of the remaining heat of the day.

He skidded to a stop, spraying sand across his parents as he did so. "Nicky!" His mom exclaimed brushing down her shorts.

"Mom, dad! You just have to see what I've found!" He bubbled excitedly. "It's just the most amazing thing ever!"

"What's that kiddo?"

"A magic door!"

His mum and dad looked knowingly at one another. "Is that so?" His mum smiled.

"That's one heck of an imagination you have there Nicky," his dad chuckled.

"It's not like the other times, this one is real dad!!" The boy insisted, grabbing his father's wrist in an attempt to haul him to his feet. "It's right behind that dune over there!"

"Okay, okay I'll tell you what Nicky, why don't you scout ahead and let me know if it's safe and then come let me know?"

Nicolo pouted for a fraction of a second before his grin returned full force. "Alright dad!"

Just as he was about to rush off, his mother snagged him. "Moooom!" Nicky protested.

"One more birthday beach photo!" Mrs. Harper giggled pulling him into a playful hug.

"You're lucky my friends aren't here mom, this is soooo embarrassing!"

Ignoring his struggles, his mom planted a kiss on his cheek as his dad caught the moment on camera. Nicky may have protested but secretly he loved the playful hugs his mother gave him, hearing her laugh as he wriggled to evade her made him happy knowing that he had made her smile. He loved seeing his mom smile.

Finally she released him. "Love you tesoro."

"Love you too," Nicolo returned before leaping to his feet.

"Don't be gone too long Nicky!"

"I won't mom!" He waved back before he pelted around the furthest sand dune and out of sight.

HMR*

It was just over an hour later when Mrs. Harper closed her book and glanced at her watch. She nipped her bottom lip and looked around her. The beach was almost empty and her adventurous son was nowhere in sight. A nervous tension slowly started to curl about her chest.

"Patrick, Patrick!" She shook her dozing husband's shoulder and he woke with a start.

"Woah, must have nodded off," he scrubbed his eyes, pushing his sunglasses back as he did so. "What is it Rosie? Time to go?"

"Have you seen Nicky?"

Patrick frowned. "No, how long was I asleep?"

"About an hour."

"How long??" Mr. Harper sat bolt upright and stared straight at his worried looking wife.

"An hour," She was appearing more frightened as the seconds ticked past.

"And he's not back yet?!"

"I lost track of time! I just didn't realise-"

Mr. Harper pulled his wife up. "C'mon, Nicky can't be far," he tried to reassure.

They both headed to the sand dune they'd last seen their son running too, calling for him as they went. They scanned the area, shouting repeatedly but to no avail.

"I don't understand it, where could he have gotten too?"

"Patrick, this just isn't like him. Nicky wouldn't run off for so long," Mrs. Harper fretted.

"Maybe he just lost track of time?"

"Patrick he's not here!" She shouted at her husband in frustration. Suddenly the mother froze, spotting something that was now half buried in the sand. In an instant she closed the gap and pulled the item free.

Fear gripped her breast as she clutched the object in both hands.

"Rosie, what is it?"

Rosie turned about, her whole body visibly quaking. Held in her shaking hands was Nicolo's blue cap. The colour drained from the father's face.

It seemed that their son had quite simply vanished into thin air.

HMR*

1 hour earlier…

Nicolo Harper slid to a stop before his brilliant discovery. His pale eyes gleamed at the prospect of exploring this magic door that he had found. A glowing acid pink triangle that shimmered and swirled with pearlescent purple and white, quite simply the most amazing thing that Nicky had ever seen. He had always thought that Long Beach was magical.

Beaming from ear to ear, Nicky approached the pink door. He'd just have a quick look and get back to his dad, yeah that would be the best plan. Tentatively at first the boy reached out a freckled arm, dipping his his fingers through the liquid like doorway, it felt chilly and tingled ever so slightly.

"So cool!" Nicky gasped. Needing no further encouragement he pushed through the magical door and fell into a world that was not his own. A gust of cold air rushed past him whipping his cap clear off his head and blew back through the portal. He gave it a fleeting look, hand to his red curls before giggling and looking back at his surroundings.

The whole place was panelled with metallic silver walls and flooring and lined through all of it was the same acidic pink that glowed with a vibrancy that Nicky didn't think was possible. It looked like he was inside a massive computer with all its throbbing circuitry on display, just like a spaceship in those sci-fi movies he loved to watch. Daring to touch one of the walls Nicky gasped in wonder as the cool metal slipped up underneath his palm.

"Wow," he breathed. Just wait until he told his dad about this!

Nicky whipped about, fingers trailing across a lighted part of the wall as he turned to dash back to the door. He must triggered something because all of a sudden the lights about him started flashing and a piercing alarm sounded.

"Uh oh," that didn't sound good. Time to leave.

Nicky pelted to the toward the portal when what sounded like a blast of energy burst over his head and impacted against the wall before him. "Woah!!"

Nicolo ducked instinctively and fell back a step before daring to glance around. A small group of what looked like metal men had gathered in the corridor ahead of him. They held futuristic looking guns and some sort of pink blob was present in their chests. Then one of them spoke.

"You will do what is known as halt!"

All right he really wanted to leave now. The door was only a stone's throw away. He could make it, his friends were always telling him he was the fastest kid in school. For a second he hesitated, peering over his shoulder. His heart was beginning to pound and a flush of fear flooded through him. Nicky took a breath and bolted.

"Halt! Halt!" The strange robots kept shouting and blaster shots peppered the floor in front of him.

Nicolo skidded to a stop landing on the ground, chest heaving and adrenaline still flooding his system. He had to get to that door! He scrambled up again and dived for the portal, he was so close! So close! He could do it! His fingers grazed the pink fizzing film, coldness prickling the tips. Yes!

Then something gripped his ankle and yanked him backwards. "No!"

"You are coming with what is known as us," came the monotonous tone as Nicky was dragged back.

"Get off of me!" Nicolo kicked out, hitting the robotic silver skull belonging to the one who snagged him.

His other foot was suddenly grabbed and he was hauled further away from his escape. "Let me go!"

Whoever they were, these robots were strong but it didn't stop Nicky struggling to evade their metal grasp. He twisted about and threw a punch at what looked like the most vulnerable part of the robots, the fleshy pink chests. Of course there wasn't much damage a eight year old boy could do, even if he was regarded as tall for his age. However it was enough of a shock. There was a unexpected, curious squeal and a face suddenly appeared amidst the moist pink mass. Sharp teeth split across the wide mouth followed by piercing yellow green eyes.

Nicolo released a shout of horror and fell back for fear of being bitten. "What the heck?!"

Taking advantage of his shock the robots hauled Nicky up and proceeded to pull him away. "Stop! STOP!"

Then the unthinkable happened, the magic door began to close. "No," Nicolo whimpered and then writhed and twisted like a thing possessed. "NO!!" He wrenched an arm free, reaching for the disappearing doorway home only to stroke the surface before it seemingly vanished out of existence.

A hiccup of a sob escaped. "Mom, dad," he uttered plaintively.

The robots continued to haul him away and something inside Nicky snapped. Flailing, kicking, punching and screaming, the youngster became hysterical. A ball of pain lodged in his throat and tears filled his eyes before flowing unabidden. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his mom and dad and tell them how much he loved them.

A glowing rod of energy entered the periphery of his vision and a shock of pain shot down his spine and up into his skull. The lights went out instantly.

HMR*

When Nicolo Harper woke up he couldn't move. He was strapped to a hard table that was then tilted vertically. There was a small group of the robots standing in front of what could have been computer consoles? Nicky couldn't be sure.

Seeing that Nicky had regained consciousness one of the group stepped forward. "You are now a test subject for Krangg."

"Krangg?" Nicky muttered groggily.

"Your code is T-E3."

"What?" The boy whimpered. "Nicolo, my name is Nicolo."

The table rotated again and a domed glass jar came into sight next to him containing a small animal. He squinted, was, was that a turtle? Glistening jade skin shimmered in the lights that suddenly shone overhead. The little creature scraped it's claws against the walls of its prison, showing a bright yellow belly patterned with greenish symmetrical spots.

A horrible feeling welled up inside Nicolo, his chest clenched and he felt sick to his stomach. He had never wanted a hug more badly in his life. One of the droids approached with a syringe of ominous glowing liquid and lowered it to the boy's arm.

"No, please," tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He just wanted to go home.

The moment the needle pierced his skin Nicolo Harper screamed.

HMR*


	3. PrecautionaryMeasure

**Hey guys! Been a while hasn't it? I finally managed to finish this mammoth chapter! There was just so much to say . Anyway just a warning, there is a fair amount of swearing in this chapter (Nicky hasn't quite learnt to control his bad language yet! ) Also ANGST ALERT! Enjoy dear readers and I really do appreciate every comment fav and follow! You guys are the best!**

***HMR***

Present day…

It was an hour after they had brought (the surprisingly heavy) mutant cyborg turtle to the lair. He was easily over six feet tall as he almost took up the entire length of the examination table that he was now lain upon. Donnie had to admit that he hadn't seen anything quite like this mutant before. Even after a brief preliminary examination the young scientist concluded that the metal appendages weren't part of his mutation like the Cockroach Terminator had been. They had been surgically grafted to his body if his lethal left arm was anything to go by.

Noticeable scars lined his remaining arm and leg and a particularly gruesome pair traced either side of his neck down to the top side of his shoulder. These were extremely invasive looking scars and the mere thought of their purpose sent a chill down Donnie's spine. Who on earth had done this to him?? In his humble opinion, it bordered on barbaric. No scratch that, it was flat out barbaric.

Tentatively Donnie turned his attention to the cybernetic eye gently lifting the navy blue mask to take a look. He briefly glanced at the mask, noting the tasseled fringes and symbolic red roses printed along the bottom, a lady's scarf maybe? Seemed rather incongruous considering the person who was wearing it. Shaking the thought he refocused, fingers lightly tracing the delicate panelling as he frowned curiously. He couldn't tell if the metal was replacing missing skin or just laying atop it. Could easily be both he surmised.

A burn mark was present from the plasma shot, rupturing the metal. "Hmmm," that was going to be tricky. It was all extremely delicate looking work. If he could just get-

"Donnie, how's the patient?"

Donnie frowned at his oldest brother's interruption. "No change, still unconscious. There are no serious injuries but I haven't managed to examine that cybernetic eye thoroughly enough yet."

"C'mon Donnie! We need to know where this mutant came from!"

"By Darwin's beard Leo! I've only had him here an hour and you want to know his life story?!" Donnie snapped tetchily.

His brother stared back at him stonily, arms crossed over his plastron. "You've been here long enough to glean something, haven't you Donnie?"

Donatello sighed in resignation. "Yes Leo, he's a mutant turtle with a similar mutation to our own. At some point in his life he's possibly sustained grievous injuries in which he's had his left arm and lower right leg replaced with cybernetic limbs. He's had other invasive surgeries which I can only guess the purpose of at the moment," Donnie paused, briefly glancing at the cyborg's gleaming metal arm.

"What is it Donnie?"

The youth frowned. "His prosthetics are made from Krangg technology but not built by them. That's all I can tell you right now."

"See, now that's more informative Donnie."

Donnie shook his head just as his two remaining brothers invited themselves into his lab.

"Hey Donnie! What's the deal the turtle terminator?"

Donatello immediately threw his arms in the air in complete exasperation. "For the love of-!" He spun around. "Not you too??" He fumed. "Ask Leo, I've got work to do!"

"What's gotten up his shell?" He heard Raph utter as he turned away.

Donnie was only half paying attention to the talk behind. Unbelievable. Really, just because he was the genius he was supposed to have the answer to their every question. 'I mean how am I supposed to know who this turtle is?'

"He's got him strapped down, right?"

Donnie glared over his shoulder. "Of course I have," He sniped. "I didn't fancy getting stabbed in the neck if he woke up whilst I was still examining him!"

Still deeply irritated Donatello looked back down pushing back the remaining scarf and revealing the jade turtle's full face. He let out a small gasp that had his oldest brother lining up alongside him.

"What happened to him?" Leo uttered.

Donnie faintly shook his head. The mutant had numerous slashing scars nearly from the back his head to the front six in total, one of which traced straight through the cybernetic eye. Well it seemed obvious how he lost his true eye but what had done this or who? He lightly traced a finger across the deep scarring and had a bone chilling thought. His breast clenched.

"Leo, what, what do those look like to you?" Donnie murmured, repeating the tracing action with his fingertips once more.

Leonardo canted his head with a curious frown before the revelation hit him like it hit Donnie. "Claws, metal claws?"

They both cast glances down at the cybernetic arm and then up at each other. Neither one said a word as the same suspicion entered their minds.

"Will one of you two cut with the cloak and dagger stuff and actually tell us what's going on?"

"Yeah, what's the deal dudes?"

They both turned around, Leo subtly nodding at Donnie to let them know their findings when the cyborg suddenly woke up.

A low groan issued from the examination table and Donnie whipped about watching attentively as the mutant came round. His head rolled as the strands of unconsciousness snapped one by one, his good eye clenched shut as he muttered incoherently under his breath.

"Er, I wouldn't get so close Donnie," Raphael warned.

"Relax Raph, he's strapped down," The young scientist said dismissively, leaning in a little too closely.

"D?"

"What Mikey?" Donnie said with a huff of exasperation.

With a distressed shout the cyborg turtle jolted awake head and shoulders leaping forwards before the restraints on his arms stopped him rising any further. The suddenness caused Donnie to stumble back with a startled cry. Luckily Leonardo caught him before he landed flat on his shell.

"What? Wh-where am I-?!" The turtle then discovered that his limbs were strapped down. This had a shocking effect on the mutant as he instantly began to panic. He twisted and writhed so much so that Donnie was convinced that he was going to seriously hurt himself.

"Are-are you fucking kidding me?! Not again!! NOT AGAIN!! I hate restraints! I hate strange places and I HATE LABS!!" He all but screamed. That's when he saw Donnie and his brothers. "You!" He spat. "Where have you brought me?! Where the hell am I?!" He heaved at his straps, legs attempting to bend as he struggled to free himself. "Let me outta these things! Let me out! LET ME OUT!!" His voice broke amidst his screaming his remaining eye rapidly growing glassy as he slammed himself against the metal table repeatedly.

Donnie's breast clenched painfully, finally realising his mistake. It was highly unlikely that this poor mutant had had those surgeries done willingly. What must he had been through to react like this? He was simply terrified. The youngster took a summoning breath and lunged forward even as Leo tried to hold him back.

"Donnie!"

"Calm down! Calm down!" Donnie said feverishly, reaching for the nearest strap. "It was a precautionary measure! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" One arm, then one leg free, then the second leg and the final arm free.

For a second the cyborg sat on the table, visibly shaking from his ordeal both hands pressed to his scarred brow. Donnie hesitated lingering a little to close and a little too long equally shaken up himself, before glancing back at his brothers to read their reactions.

"D watch out!"

The mutant cyborg snatched out his good arm before Donnie could react, catching him about throat and pulling him in tight. "First you knock my circuitry loose giving me the mother of all migraines, then you strap me to your goddamn slicing table?! Do you have a fucking deathwish you sonafabitch?!!"

Donnie released a choked gasp as the mutant tightened his hold with his remarkably strong arm (and he always thought Raph was overly strong). "Pl-please let me explain!" He managed to squeak as his two older brothers went on the offensive.

"Shut up!!" The cyborg shouted, and suddenly the claws of his cybernetic hand leapt out, two lightly grazing his left cheek as they rested there.

"Let him go!" Raph growled, both sais brandished aggressively.

"Back off 'Big Guy'!" The tall turtle shouted back. "You honestly think you can take me?? 'Cuz I'd love to see you try!"

"Bring it on Tinman!"

Donnie watched as Leonardo grabbed his hotheaded brother's shoulder as he lunged forward. "Cool it Raph," he lowered his katana as he tried to become the mediator. "Look, we don't want to see anybody hurt."

"Says you," the cyborg snapped.

"Yes," Leo said firmly.

"Speak for yourself," Raph muttered.

"What the hell did you say?!" The jade turtle spat at Raphael, his choke hold tightening.

"Please! Can't we just talk about this?" Donnie almost squealed as the blades pressed deeper. "It-it was for everyone's own safety that I-that I strapped you down. It was a precautionary measure I swear!"

"Precautionary measure my ass!" The mutant barked in his ear, jolting poor Donnie off his feet and making the claws slip a fraction deeper causing him to yelp in pain. "Geez you are pathetic, aren't you?"

Tears jumped to the young teen's eyes caused by fear of the blades wielded by a psychotic cyborg or the hurtful insult he wasn't sure, probably both. He attempted to swallow down the lump trying to form in the back of his throat. Donnie's hands gripped the muscular arm about his neck trying to focus but his mind was a sudden mess of emotions. How many times had been caught in a chokehold or headlock by his brothers during their sparring sessions? Too many to recall but try as he might he just couldn't remember how to evade one. All he could concentrate on were those awful blades beginning to pierce his olive green cheek.

"Please just let me go!" He suddenly found himself pleading. Oh dear Darwin, he really was pathetic. Donnie had never felt more ashamed of himself. He was a ninja for crying out loud!

"Yeah, not so great when you're the one that's trapped is it?!"

"I'm sorry!!"

"Oh he's sorry, well that makes it all better then doesn't?!" The cyborg growled.

"Yame!" A familiar strident voice rang out.

At the appearance of their Sensei, the jade turtle's grip hesitated. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Master Splinter and I am their father," the tall rat indicated across the chamber, laying a hand atop Mikey's head. Michelangelo had obviously retrieved him from his meditations when he'd realised things were getting a little too out of hand.

"Father?" was the confused response. A frown soon returned though. "So, you teach your sons to tie strangers down to ominous metal tables?"

"I teach them to exercise caution and when it calls for it, containment."

The tension increased even more and Donnie felt the beginnings of a dizzy spell coming on. A rogue tear escaped as the metal points pressed deeper and he couldn't hold back the whimper that slipped out.

"You aren't strapping me down again!"

Splinter raised a placating hand. "We won't but I suggest you release my son, as I am certain Donatello wishes no ill will upon you. He holds only your best interests at heart."

"Including securing me to a table?" The cyborg sniped sarcastically.

"I am sure Donatello had his reasons, but nothing malicious would ever have been intended I can assure you, you have my word as his father."

Donnie sensed his captor's indecision, the tensed muscles that kept him secure began to relax. "Fine," and just like that the arm was gone. However the blades were more reluctant to move. He was shoved forward, feeling the cyborg's metal foot connect with his shell, sending him sprawling to the ground. The claws caught as he fell cutting his skin.

It took all of poor Donnie's will power not to burst into tears. The breath shuddered in his chest as he gasped for air, his body quaking as he swiftly tried to pull everything back in as the family closest to him came to see if he was okay. Tears still seeped out as he frantically scrubbed them away. He'd already been through so much in his young life but in that moment he had to admit that he hadn't been more scared in his life. But he couldn't let that all out in front of his brothers. He was already regarded as one of the less capable fighters on the team, this incident would only validate that opinion even more.

"D, you okay bro?"

Donnie kept his head down waving Mikey back even as he crouched next to him. "I'm fine, I'm fine Mikey," he answered with a voice that was stronger than he actually felt.

"But dude you're bleeding," Mikey said worriedly.

Donnie raised trembling digits to his cheek, fingers slipping across the warm liquid that slid around the contours of his face. For a moment he stared at his glistening red fingertips feeling the lump try for a second attempt to make him cry. His throat worked as he swallowed it down again. "I'm okay," he uttered steadily.

His father's hand rested on the ridge of his shell. "Donatello, do you need me to tend that wound?" Splinter asked gently.

As much as he wanted to say yes, Donnie wanted to appear strong in front of his brothers (and the cyborg). "No Master Splinter, I can manage," he said levelly.

"Very well," Splinter turned to their 'guest' as Mikey helped him to his feet. "I suggest that from this moment on you follow everything Donatello says."

"Why?" The cyborg grumbled, arms crossed over his battered looking plastron.

"Because he knows best, and if you wish to leave here you need Donatello's approval to do so."

"What?! You mean I'm stuck here??"

Internally Donnie's chest tightened. 'Yeah, no pressure then Sensei,' his mind stressed.

"Donatello if you would like to see to your wounds I will have one of you brothers watch your patient for you."

"Thank you sensei."

"I'll do it," Raph said immediately after.

"Leonardo," Splinter gestured. "Keep our guest company until Donatello's return."

"Hai sensei."

Raphael frowned. "Yeah, well, whatever but I'm watching you Tinman!"

"Yeah that really scares me Big Guy," the mutant sniped again. "And will you quit with the Tinman crap, I'm Nicolo muscle head."

Raph growled and Splinter was swift to dismiss him. "Out, now Raphael," he pointed.

The hothead stomped off, fists clenched and teeth grinding. Splinter making this observation, quickly tapped Mikey's shoulder. "Michelangelo, make sure your brother stays out of this room."

"Hai sensei!" He chirped before chasing out of the lab.

Now that everything seemed to be in some semblance of order, Donatello walked somewhat stiffly over to the examination table, opening a wall cupboard beyond it. He noted that 'Nicolo' scrutinised every step he took with the deepest suspicion. He made a point not to look back at him. There were two toolboxes sat next to each other, one containing various liquids to make up anti venoms and poison antidotes and the other a very comprehensive first aid kit he had built up over the years. He pulled it down and kept his eyes on the floor feeling the distrustful glare bore into his shell.

Master Splinter followed Donnie out, a hand lightly touching the back of his head as they reached the bathroom. "Are you sure you will be okay tending those wounds yourself my son?"

Donnie nodded. "They are not too deep, I should be able to treat them fine sensei."

"Very well Donatello, if you find that need me I will be in the dojo," and with a sage nod his father left.

Ducking into the bathroom, Donnie locked the door behind him and set his first aid kit on the edge of the bath. He automatically filled the sink with warm water and retrieved a clean cotton cloth from the box. Not really thinking about it, the youngster swirled the material in the water, watching the white fabric dance in the crystal liquid before glancing in the mirror. The wounds looked bad but hopefully they weren't as deep as they looked. He dabbed at first, wincing at the pressure he applied.

As the blood was cleaned away, two equally spaced cuts presented themselves. Don caught his breath, reminded of the cyborg's scars. Would these leave a mark? He truly hoped not. He didn't want a reminder of this 'incident'. Not ever.

Despite being mopped clear, red rivulets continued to dribble from the lacerations, splashing into the sink which was rapidly changing into champagne pink water. The more it dripped the more Donnie dabbed and more frantic his actions became. His common sense seemed to jump out the window as the logical thing of holding a cloth to the wounds to stem the bleeding was utterly lost on the genius turtle. Like a mutant possessed the mad dabbing was repeated over and over as Donnie's breathing grew into gasps of frustration at his inability to stop the crimson flow. Red droplets hit the sink's edge, spattering it with small scarlet rosettes and glancing down at the violent contrast and back at his reflection a piteous whimper slipped out. What was he doing? Look at yourself Donnyboy, a simple choke hold and you crumbled at the sight of a couple of blades. You could have easily slipped out of that hold if you weren't such a coward. Call yourself a ninja? You really are pathetic, aren't you?

Donnie's eyes burned as the lump in his throat that had tried to take residence twice before finally succeeded. A second whimper that thrust a sob into the open encouraged the previously denied upset to push through and take over. A series of sobbing hiccups jolted his rib cage, his vision blurring as his eyes filled with tears that he couldn't push back. Salty rivulets spilled and Donnie dropped the cloth into the pink waters as he pressed the back of a hand to his mouth sinking back to sit on the side of the bathtub. There was a loud clatter as he inadvertently knocked his medical kit down and his body sagged as the woeful sobs took total control.

Donatello wrapped his arms about his torso in a feeble attempt to hold himself together. Dear Darwin he had never felt so scared. He was actually ashamed to call himself a ninja. The only solace Donnie had was at that moment in time, nobody was around to see him cry.

HMR*

Nicolo waited for what seemed like forever for the purple masked turtle to return. Blue or 'Leo' watched him like a hawk. What were the odds of him shoving this guy on his shell and bolting out of whatever this place was? Oh, yeah that's right. His scanners were offline. Stupid Purple. It was going to take hours for him to fix. He hated making repairs to his cybernetic attributes. He was constantly receiving electric shocks because his digits were too big to perform the delicate work that was required. However looking around the chamber there was a chance there could be some useful tools laying around that could help. Nicky frowned, who was Purple anyway? There was a computer, a couple of work benches and some basic looking science equipment. Was that a tool chest in the corner? A little disconcerting were the medical diagrams plastered to the walls, a turtle, a human and an eyeball. Nicolo suppressed a shudder. None of the stuff here seemed to make much sense. Mechanical, biological, chemical, medical?? There was also a chalkboard he glimpsed in the corner with complicated looking equations that he couldn't quite decipher. A scientist? No, he looked far too young. How old were these guys anyway?

The doors to the lab sounded. Nicolo glanced up as the lanky purple turtle walked back in. The youth frowned canting his head slightly. Although effort had been made to hide the fact, Nicky recognised the telltale signs a mile off. Purple had been crying.

The cyborg tried to appear apathetic as he could, glaring belligerently as the brothers exchanged quiet words before Blue patted Purple's shoulder and left. However the serious turtle paused and glared back at him with a rather intense stare.

"I'll be right outside, just so's you know Nicolo."

"And what? Is that supposed to scare me Blue?" Nicolo scoffed.

His frown deepened. "It's supposed to warn you. You hurt my little brother again, you'll have me to answer too."

Out of the corner of his eye he noted Purple visibly cringing at his big brother's words. He focused back on Blue. "Oh a threat, I'd better watch myself," Nicky retorted sarcastically. "Look, I'm actually shaking," and he held up his normal hand stock still.

Blue's eyes narrowed but irritatingly he didn't rise to the bait. "Listen to Donnie and do as he says Nicolo." With that the turtle left.

"Sanctimonious asshole," Nicolo muttered feeling Purple's eyes suddenly rest upon him. "Thinks he can order me around. Who does he think he is?"

"The leader of our team."

Nicolo glared over at the turtle now shuffling medical apparatus around, who was doing an excellent job of averting his eyes from him. The cyborg frowned. "So your 'big brother' is your leader? How cliched, just because he's the oldest."

"Actually no, he was the one who asked first. Being the eldest was just a coincidence."

Nicolo snorted pulling himself away from the examination table he'd been leant up against. "So you're telling me that you or that meathead in the red mask could've been the leader instead?"

Still studiously keeping his focus now on his computer Purple answered in a noncommittal tone. "Technically."

"Technically? Well you're a wimp," Nicolo said pointing at Purple and then hiked his thumb to the doors. "Red's a loose cannon and Orange looks too damn young."

He noticed Purple's shoulders tense at his comment. Certainly hit a nerve there. "So I guess 'Big Bro' Blue was really the only logical candidate."

"We all have names you know," Purple suddenly snapped which took Nicolo by surprise.

His eye ridges raised before frowning again. "Yeah, I know I just don't care."

Nicolo watched as Purple tried just that bit too hard not to look at him. It amused him how the lofty mutant tried not to react to his words. Yeah, he was a jerk, he knew that but after the life he'd led since his abduction he just didn't give a damn what other people thought about him anymore. It just wasn't worth the effort to be polite and mind his manners around others. He said exactly what he wanted and to hell with the consequences. It wasn't his baggage to deal with.

"So, how old are you?" Nicolo decided to change the topic.

"Sorry?" Purple's eyes raised for a fraction of a second before flitting back down to his computer keyboard.

"How old are you Purple?"

"Well, from what Master Splinter has told us, we're all fifteen years old."

Nicolo's face creased with disbelief. "No, no, no, no, no," he waved his mismatched hands before him. "There is no way you are fifteen years old."

Purple finally looked straight at him looking somewhat puzzled. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, look at the stuff you got here. You've got every science known to man and then some."

Purple gazed at him quizzically. "And what? You find that strange?"

"I find hard to swallow, yeah," he motioned to each section of Purple's lab. "You have chemistry, biology, physics," he pointed at the distant chalkboard. "You're mathematically inclined, you also have a big ass toolbox in the corner over there. So you're what a mechanic, an engineer as well as, what a scientist?"

Purple nodded. "Yes, I am."

"And you're fifteen?"

"Yes."

"What are you, a genius?"

Purple straightened his back and looked at him levelly, suddenly appearing extremely sure of himself. "Yes. I am."

"You're dead serious, aren't you?"

"I am."

Nicolo's eye narrowed. "Okay then, what's the first law of cybernetics?"

"W. Ross Ashby's Law of Requisite Variety is what is known as the First Law of Cybernetics. Ashby's Law. It basically implies that the degree of control of a system is proportional to the amount of information available. This means you need an appropriate amount of information to control any system, whatever it is," Purple immediately reeled off without missing a beat.

Nicolo's eye ridges raised in genuine surprise. He was begrudgingly impressed although he wouldn't admit that out loud. The guy was even smirking at his reaction, cocky son of a bitch. He slumped against the examination table and glared at the floor.

"So, how old are you then?"

Nicky slid his gaze in Purple's direction then back down at the ground. He'd actually never been asked before, too many jackasses around him were too busy trying to muck around and control his life. His brow creased as he thought back. He'd been eight when the Krangg caught him. He tapped his two fingers against his blunt thumb as he did the calculation in his head. The Krangg never had 'clocks' as such but Nicky had taken to counting to gage how many days went past. He'd always been pretty good with numbers and working out calculations and equations in his head was a welcome distraction to the hell his life had become at the time.

So, add the final hours and that would make three hundred and sixty four days, one day shy of a full year. Damn, seven years with the Krangg and another two years at the hands of another maniac attempting to use him. So, that would make him…

"Seventeen, I'm seventeen," he finally uttered. "Damn, really? Where did my freaking life go?" He muttered to himself.

Nicolo rubbed the back of his head, catching a sympathetic look out of the corner of his eye from Purple. He quickly looked away with a gruff shrug and slipped his hand over his scarred scalp. He then froze. "My scarf, where the fuck is my scarf!" He cried twisting about frantically.

"End of the table," Purple uttered meekly, pointing.

"Why the hell did you take it off?!"

Not waiting for a response, he began to tie it back on.

"I-I wouldn't do that," Purple said timidly.

"Why the hell not??"

"Um," Purple tapped the side of his head next to his right eye. "I was examining the damage to your optical circuitry when you regained consciousness."

An immediate scowl fell across Nicky's features. "You stay the hell away from my fucking circuitry!!

Purple raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Hey, I never touched anything I was just looking."

"I don't care! It's my body as fucked up as it is and you ain't laying a freaking finger on me!"

"Have it your way," Purple turned back to his computer. "When you're ready to accept help, let me know but you heard Master Splinter. You don't get to leave the lair without my consent."

Nicolo couldn't stop the growl that filled his throat as Purple threw him a narrowed eyed look over the top of his monitor's screen. "You dirty son of a bitch! You've been waiting to say that all along, haven't you?"

Purple never took the bait and looked back to his screen which only raised Nicky's hackles more. He stalked over to the desk and slammed both palms against the workstation making Purple's computer shudder. The youth jolted back and glared back at the cyborg. "Please don't do that."

"You gone a grown a freaking backbone in the past two minutes Einstein!?"

"Have you grown a brain?" Purple instantly snapped back.

That did it! This nerd was toast! "You've got a fucking nerve poindexter! You'll be wearing that shell of yours backwards when I'm finished with you! I'm gonna-!"

Suddenly several damaged wires connected within his cybernetic eye as he reached over the console to grab Purple. The pain surged into his brain like an electrical storm sending him staggering backwards into the examination table clutching at his unnatural eye. He suddenly felt like curling into a ball and sobbing. It had never, never been this bad. He whimpered in spite of himself, hating every second that showcased his weaknesses.

A gentle but firm hand abruptly gripped his upper shoulder of his normal arm. "Nicolo! You need to get up!"

"F-fuck you!" Nicky stammered piteously through his pain.

"You can't collapse on the floor, I'll never be able to get you back up!" There was urgency in his voice but still Nicky hefted him away with his cybernetic arm.

There followed an undignified "Oompff!!" And a mad scrabbling as Purple was right up in his face again. "You've got several crossed wires in your circuitry, it's what's causing the migraine. I can fix it, but you've got to let me help you!" Both of his arms were then seized. "Now get back on the damn table!!" Came the near hysterical demand.

Nicky grimaced at the pitch of Purple's tone. Urgh! Alright, anything just don't freaking screech at me again! He managed to get his feet underneath him and gripping one of Purple's arms hauled himself clear of the floor. Seconds later he was back on the table with the smart turtle leaning over him. He automatically reached up and pushed him away and resumed clutching his pounding skull.

There came an exasperated sigh and more shuffling around in the background, seconds later he was back. The glint of a syringe caught Nicky's eye. He twisted away, gritting his teeth as the pain became progressively worse. "N-no, n-needles!" He stammered.

"Look, I know you have no reason to, but if you're going to trust anyone trust me, please," Purple placed a hand on his plastron. "This is the strongest pain killer I have, as in it's fast acting and long lasting. Please, let me help you!"

The agony intensified and Nicky whimpered despite trying to hold it in. He bit his bottom lip, trying to focus on Purple and not the syringe in his hand. The concern upon his face was something he hadn't seen in the longest time. It left a longing and painful pang in his breast. He drew a gasping breath, bringing his good eye tight shut and relented motioning to Purple to give him the needle.

The youth gave his wrist a reassuring squeeze, whispering, "thank you," before he felt a sharp pinch penetrate his skin.

"Now, try counting to ten."

One, two, three, four, five si- the most unexpected sensation suddenly flooded his system radiating from his arm to every part of his body. The migraine slipped back and Nicky gave a gasp of relief as the pain dissipated like rain after a storm. That painkiller was incredible. Every tense limb relaxed and then Nicky discovered something else. The aches, the painful strains his robotic limbs put on his body were also gone. It was a revelation. A miracle. It was, too much. A swelling lump rose up his throat.

Nicolo slipped his hand over his mouth, his silver eye clenched tight shut as unwelcome tears began to sting him. He automatically rolled away from Purple's increasingly worried gaze not wanting his vulnerability to show.

"Nicolo? Are you okay? Did- did the anaesthetic work?"

Oh, it fucking works alright. Not trusting his voice and knowing the kid expected an answer, Nicky shuddered a nod. He drew in a shaky breath and a heartbroken sob escaped. He immediately clamped his hand more strongly to his mouth as a rogue tear streaked down his cheek.

"Nicolo?" Purple was hesitating, it sounded in his voice. A moment later a gentle hand slipped across his brow as a secondary one slid over to check his pulse. Damn this kid knew all the moves didn't he? "Have, have you ever been administered liquid anaesthetic before?"

Shuddering from the sobs he was attempting to keep caged in his breast, Nicky shook his head. No, he'd never been gifted with a drug as benevolent as this before. It was sheer bliss and he never wanted it to end.

That thought did it. The battle his body was waging with his emotions finally lifted a white flag of surrender. His anguish released a deluge and the sobs surged up his throat like a tsunami. He curled up in a foetal position, shell to the other turtle helpless to stop the youth seeing his shameful display.

"Pl- pu- Please, jus-just-," Nicky hiccuped desperately.

"I'll-I'll give you some space," Purple uttered quietly.

He heard him slip away. Through tearful vision he watched as the young teen slipped behind the desk of another computer, sliding a pair of headphones on (no doubt playing music) and start tapping away at the keyboard.

It was that strangely soothing, rhythmic sound that finally lulled Nicky's overwhelmed senses into submission sending him into the deepest sleep.

HMR*


	4. Transformation

**Nicky gets mutated, beware this could be disturbing...**

9 years ago…..

Once the needle was removed Nicky instantly felt the foreign substance start swimming about in his blood almost like it was a living thing. Panicked breathing rattled through his chest as he wrestled against his restraints.

"What was in that needle?!" He shouted absolutely terrified.

The Krangg bots remained silent, their faces blank and devoid of any emotion. There was suddenly some computerised noises that echoed from above in the small glass dome containing the jade turtle. The poor creature continued scratching at the walls of its containment as robotic tubes rose from the floor of the dome and converged on the small aquatic reptile. The turtle chirped in panic as it backed away from the encroaching tubes but there was nowhere to go. A pained squeal filled Nicky's ears as he watched in horror. Needles sprang from the wires and plunged their points through the unfortunate animal's skin and immediately began sucking the turtle's fluids into a jar that hung from the underside of the dome.

"Stop it! Le-leave it alone! You're killing it!"

"Krangg does not require the DNA specimen to stay alive."

"What??" Came Nicolo's breathy gasp of disbelief.

The turtle's movements began to slow down until it stopped moving altogether. Its once vibrant eyes glazed over and then closed as it slumped to the floor of its dome.

"Y-you killed it!"

"Krangg got what was required from yellow bellied slider turtle specimen."

Nicky's eyes flooded with tears. Why? Why did they kill that poor animal? Turtles were one of his favourite animals and to see one literally have its life drained from its body was singularly the most shocking and horrifying thing he had ever witnessed in his young life. He was so focused on the poor creature that he never saw the tube that extended from the jar of fluids collected beneath the dome.

"T-E3 will now be injected with turtle specimen 3 DNA ready for mutation."

"What!?!"

Too late he saw the snaking tube that suddenly sprouted a needle and plunged into his right arm. Once more he screamed and struggled but the tube was stuck fast as the red viscous fluids were fed down and into his straining limb. The alien substance in his bloodstream suddenly seemed to sense the turtle fluids entering his body. He felt it swim around until it found what it sought. There was a painful, internal surge of power as one liquid met another and it was as if an explosion went off inside Nicky's breast. It was the awful catalyst for what happened next.

Nicolo screamed, his body arcing off the table as his restraints held him tight. The combining of turtle blood and the mutagenic substance spread through his body like wildfire, within seconds it had reached head to tiny toe and then the pain quadrupled. There was an audible cracking and grinding as bones warped and twisted, contorting his skeletal structure into something completely different.

Pain streaked down Nicolo's spine, causing him to arch his back off the table a second time. The vertebrae started pushing against his skin so much so that it stood proud of it, thrusting with so much pressure that Nicky was sobbing from the agony. Then the unthinkable happen. It split. Tender skin tore and smooth chestnut protrusions grew from the exposed spine, fanning out and forming a perfectly shaped shell beneath his t-shirt.

His chest began to harden forming a patterned plastron. His fingers fused together and enlarged until a three digit hands formed in their place. Splotches of jade green bled across his skin replacing his golden freckles with a lighter jade tone. As his new colouring slipped across his head his golden red curls fell away from his scalp. However Nicky felt none of the final transformation as the pain just became too much for his young body and mind to handle. His new body slumped back on the table, the DNA collecting jar now completely empty.

"T-E3 mutation successful, prep for transfer to experimentation section level one." The main Krangg droid said without emotion.

HMR*

Nicky woke up on his stomach, body aching and sore and his head pounding. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked up and around himself. He was inside a great glass cylinder with various and ominous looking vents and sealed circular hatches in the floor and ceiling.

He brought a hand to his brow, grimacing at the headache that pinched at the forefront of his brain. His hand slipped back and that was when he realised that something was dreadfully wrong. All his hair was gone. Nicky's heart rate increased. "No," he whimpered plaintively.

He let his fingers slide across his face which had drastically changed shape, a few contours and blunt beaked snout. He stared at his hands and yelped in disbelief, six digits in all made up his overly large hands covered in bright jade skin with lighter mottling that he presumed replaced his golden freckles. He glimpsed his feet, they too were large and ungainly looking with three toes on each with digitigrade legs. Nicky started heaving in panicked breaths, his chest feeling tight and laying a mutated hand on his breast he suddenly realised why. He lifted the hem of his T-shirt.

"No, no, no," he murmured feverishly. He had a plastron, bright golden yellow with swirling green circles, just like that poor yellow bellied slider turtle the aliens had killed.

Oh no. No, no. It just wasn't possible, was it? Had these aliens, (all calling themselves Krangg), turned him into that innocent little turtle? No. No…

Nicky backed up, staring at his hands again and clunked against the glass of his cylinder. A horrified gasp escaped his throat and he reached a trembling hand over his shoulder. His fingers glanced off the ridge of a shell. "No!"

Nicky then caught sight of his reflection in the glass. The only thing he recognised about the creature that stared back were the silver eyes. It was the only part of himself that remained unchanged. The anguish suddenly thrust forward without mercy. Eight year old Nicolo Harper burst into tears.

He savagely hammered at his reflection. "No! NO! NO!! Change me back! CHANGE ME BACK!!" His hysterical screams were ignored and Nicky crumbled to the floor sobbing his heart out. "I wa-want, t-to go ha-home," he whimpered.

Nicky wrapped his arms around his knees, hoping in vain hope that this was all just a horrible dream and that he would wake up in his own bed back at home.


End file.
